Guild Boss
is the newest Guild challenge. This Game Mode runs weekly counter to the days which Guild Clash is running. Specifically it goes from Tuesday 0:00 Server time until Thursday 23:00. Each day a different boss can be challenged up to 3 times by 5 of your Heroes without the aid of their Mercenaries. The objective is to deal the maximum amount of damage against the boss and you receive points equal to the amount of damage you dealt. Only damage against the boss itself is counter, damage dealt to their clones counts for nothing. Only your highest score for the day counts, so the only point of using all your challenges is to try and up your score. More challenges can also be purchased with Jewels up to 5 times a day. The Guild Boss is much like Battle Royale except you only have your Heroes to rely on so the strategies for maximizing damage are very different. Also the Bosses are centered in a big maze which makes your Heroes walk quite some distance to engage with the Boss. Two of the Bosses also have the ability to repeatedly knock your Heroes back making them traverse the maze multiple times unless you do something about it. Each Boss has a widely different skillset which can be previewed before battle. Rewards The next day you will receive 3 chests which reward you based on different criteria. There is also a daily quest which rewards you with 100 Guild Credits for challenging the Boss of that day. Guild Damage Rank The highest scores of every person in your Guild are added together and ranked against all the other Guilds on your server and you receive a small number of Guild Credits in return. Players in the top ranked Guild receive 300, the 100th ranked Guild gets 100, and anything lower than 3,000 receives 15. The specifics can be seen on the Rewards page. Solo Damage Rank Your highest score is ranked against all other players on your server and you are rewarded with a large number of Guild Credits and Rings. This is by far the most significant reward as the top rank receives a whopping 1,500 Credits and 1,000 Rings, 1,000th gets 500 Credits and 250 Rings, and anyone lower than 20,000th gets 100 Credits and 50 Rings. Solo Damage Progress This chest rewards you based on your numerical score rather than rank, and it gives a small amount of Guild Credits. Scoring over 10 million yields 300 Credits, 4-5m gives 100, and 500k or less gets you 30. Strategy Here are some ideas on how to improve your performance against the Guild Boss. This section is far from complete, as I am currently learning and developing my own strats. You can easily find Youtube videos of other players scoring loads against the Bosses, however unless you have a team built specifically for this Game Mode you are probably not going to have any success trying to replicate what they are doing. Eventually I hope to develop this section into a guide which applies to everyone rather than just those who have built ridiculous lineups. *Dropping a Hero in the bottom corner of the map pulls the Boss. For some reason no other area does this and the Boss will wait until one of your Heroes enters the center area before aggroing. *The lineups of the top ranked players can be looked at on the rankings screen and what you will see is that most of these players use the same Heroes and a very repetitive set of Hero aids usually including The Berserker, Pan Goli, and Blockhead with others peppered in depending on the boss. *The Berserker is the most important aid as every boss deals progressively more aoe damage which will quickly one shot anyone without a significant way to mitigate the damage. Unfortunately it is hard for most players to have a significantly leveled Berserker aid for each of their Heroes, however with enough time it should be an achievable goal as you will start seeing significant returns even if they are only lv 120 with lv 13+ skills. *Arcane Caster was released at the same time as the Guild Boss and she is a very powerful counter as her divine increases the damage of your other Heroes but perhaps more significantly can turn her into a giant damage reflector. The trick is to time it with Arcane Caster getting hit by the Boss as this can deal a monumental amount of damage. *A team of flying Heroes may suit you well as they are unaffected by the walls. The problem is most players don't have a full team of flying Heroes significantly boosted, and this strategy really requires having a Hydrasaur at Pisces to give the flying Heroes cohesion. *The battle can be pretty chaotic and random making it hard achieve a high score consistently. Category:Guild Category:Gameplay